XigZex Oneshot
by tropermariko
Summary: Xigbar has something to say to Zexion, but the latter won't listen to him. -- slight spoilers, character death at the end --


"Hey there, Zexy ~ "

I cringed. How I hate that nickname. And yet, every time I see him, every single time, he calls me that. I had tried telling him that I didn't want to be called that. That earned me a week for being called 'Zex', until I told them they could call me by that other horrible nickname. He complied. But, it was still unnerving to be called—

"Zexy!" Xigbar said, draping an arm around my shoulders. I glowered at him, pulled his arm off, and continued walking. I am quite certain that he was depressed for a moment before doing it again. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you, you know."

"I know. That's why I kept walking." I tried to continue on my way, but I was held back by Xigbar's arm. "Let go. I need to give something to the Superior."

"Eh, he can wait. I need to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I need to get this to him now.?

With that, I roughly pulled away from him and walked on. Behind me, I heard muttering, then the sound of a portal opening, then closing. I paused, then continued.

Once I returned from my errand to the Superior, I headed off to my room, intending on going to bed. Unfortunately, once I caught sight of my door, I also saw Xigbar, leaning against the side of it, waiting for me. I mentally groaned, tempted to turn around and open a portal instead. Before I could, however, Xigbar saw me.

"Zexion!"

I opened my mouth to tell him I was too tired to talk to him, when I realized that he had said my name instead of his usual nickname. My mouth was frozen halfway open. He chuckled.

"You know, you'll catch flies if you stay like that. . ."

I immediately clamped my mouth shut and strode past him, not wanting to talk to him. Sadly, he wouldn't let me, grabbing onto my sleeve and almost pulled me back. I scowled, yanking my sleeve from him. He sighed.

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Why? It is because every time I listen, you tell me something stupid instead."

"Well, this time, it's important, I swear!"

"Good night, Xigbar. I need to wake up early tomorrow to head off to Castle Oblivion."

I swiftly walked past him, slamming the door shut as soon as I walked into my room. As I was about to move away from it, I heard his voice say something I never thought he'd say.

"I love you. I've loved you since I first met you as Ienzo."

I froze. No. This was not happening.

Before I could throw the door open and demand to know what he was thinking, I heard the familiar sound of him teleporting away. I glared at the door, knowing the real recipient wasn't on the other side.

Xigbar. . .loved him?! Impossible. They didn't have hearts, they didn't feel—

_"I've loved you since I first met you as Ienzo."_

Was that. . .was that really true? Braig had always been touchy – feely with Even and myself, but. . .had he really loved me all this time? The whole time? Why hadn't I noticed what the older scientist felt for me back then?

Probably because I was too busy trying to get Even's attention.

My breath caught in my chest. Had Braig. . .had Braig felt what I did for Even? And now that we were Nobodies, Xigbar to myself, who was still in love with Vexen? No. . .no. I couldn't think of it. I won't think about it.

I was scheduled to stay in Castle Oblivion while the Keyblade Master toured it. I could talk to him when I returned.

* * *

Xigbar stood in front of the two red graves. The two Proofs of his best friends, felled by Axel at Castle Oblivion. He had told him too late his 'feelings', feelings that were just transferred from Braig to him.

Maybe he should've kept his thoughts to himself. Then Zexion wouldn't have been as distracted, and let his guard down. Then he wouldn't have fallen to Riku, then to his Replica and Axel.

He turned, facing the other way, then portaled out. It was too late, anyways. They were both dead, and, hopefully, the one to slay them would be dead soon as well.

He never knew how accurate that statement would be.

* * *

Ending sucks again. Dedicated to my Xal – chan again. And I couldn't even think of a title for this. . .


End file.
